Admittance
'''Admittance '''is the season premiere of season 3 of Barking Bad and the 16th episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser In an unknown desert in northern Mexico, a group of chihuahuas begin marching along a dirt road. Later, a Mercedes-Benz pulls up and two similar looking tan chihuahuas begin marching along with them. They finally reach their destination: a candle-lit shrine. The center piece of the shrine is a drawing Dudley White is in his Heisenbark attire. Beside the drawing is Mictlantecuhtli, the Aztec god of death. Main Episode It is now Saturday morning, and Skyler, Jr. and Cooper White watch the news in the living room during breakfast. There's extensive media coverage of the plane crash from the last episode. It's reported that Mr. Margolis was responsible for the incident, and in a pre-recorded interview, he admits that the death of his daughter really got to his mind and affected his ability to work on the job. The next day, Dudley White fears that he may be caught with his ill-gotten gains, so he takes all of the cash from Cooper's room and sets it on his BBQ in the backyard. However, he realizes that he may need the cash in the future, and dumps the BBQ in the pool, hoping to be able to salvage some cash afterwards. Dudley then notices that his robe also catches fire and throws himself into the pool. After the fire is put out, he exits the pool. He grabs a fishing line and starts catching single bills from the water, and as he lifts the last bill from the pool, Hank Spitzer knocks on the backyard door. Dudley quickly sets the cash into it's duffel bag and prepares to enter the house, until Hank remembers that he has keys to the backyard and enters just before Dudley can enter the home. Hank asks "Whatchu got in there bud?", to which Dudley replies saying that it's three-quarters of a million dollars, thinking that he should come clean. Hank laughs and tells him that he hasn't lost his sense of humor. Using his ill-gotten gains, he buys a lakeside condo in Petropolis Shores to store the remaining cash and to escape his family when he needs to. However, he receives a call from his family home with Skyler telling him to drive Jr. to school or else she will tell him some "bad news". Dudley rushes back to the suburbs and drops off Jr. at school. Jr. tells him to come along with him for "something special" in the gym. As it turns out, there's a school assembly and the topic is the recent aircraft disaster from the last episode. One student gets on the mic and tells his story of the incident. His house was in the debris field and a chair from one of the aircraft landed on his lawn, with severed legs still attached to it. Another student tells her story of how one of the wings landed on her roof. Dudley is encouraged to give his side of the incident. Instead of telling how he was affected by the collision of the aircraft, Dudley gives a speech. He explains that there were far worse aircraft disasters, such as Sep. 11, 2001 or the Malaysian Airlines incident, and that Petropolis could have had it worse and was lucky that there were only two dozen casualties. The assistant principal decides that Dudley has had enough and escorts him off the gym floor. While sitting in the bleachers, he receives a text from Viktor Rashkovsky that reads "Pao Pollos, now". Later that evening, Dudley prepares to fall asleep at his condo, when he gets a knock on the door. It's Skyler with divorce papers. Dudley explains to her that she shouldn't file a divorce as they're happily married and have two beautiful children. Skyler accuses Dudley of being a drug dealer, using evidence of connections between Dudley and Jesse Puppy. "Weed, cocaine, crack, whatever it may be, I don't want to be with you anymore", Skyler tells him. Dudley tells her that she's being ridiculous, but after thinking a little bit, Dudley finally admits that he's a crystal meth cooker. He explains that he doesn't deal the meth, that's up to Jesse, and Dudley's only job is the manufacturing of meth. Skyler tells him that if he ever comes near the kids or her again, she will tell Dudley's secret to the DEA. Nearly vomiting, she leaves the doorstep of the condo. At noon the next day, Dudley drives to Kung Pao Pollos at the request of Gus and Viktor. Dudley says that he just can't cook meth for him anymore. Gus shows him a briefcase full of 1.2 million dollars, but Dudley refuses, saying that his family is more important than green linen. The two similar looking chihuahuas from the teaser are now seen hiding on a truck crossing the border from Mexico into Arizona. As it turns out, they're brothers and they begin making a lot of sound with their conversations, and the driver pulls over to investigate. When the driver looks through the back of the vehicle, he sees one of the chihuahuas and instantly flees. The chihuahua brothers exit and light a cigarette and create a trail of gas using a jerry can. They set the trail on fire using the lighter and the vehicle explodes as they walk away. Dudley takes a morning drive around the outskirts of Petropolis while singing along to Selena Quintanilla-Pérez songs. Midway through ''Bidi Bidi Bom Bom, ''he's pulled over by a police officer. He asks the officer why he was pulled over, and he receives a ticket for driving with a cracked windshield. Dudley tries to tell the officer that his car was in the debris field of the recent aircraft collision in Petropolis and it wasn't his fault that some of the debris landed on his car's windshield. The officer tells him that that's not an excuse to drive around with a fractured windshield, and Dudley starts raising his voice exclaiming that it was a serious disaster and it was like a modern day Pearl Harbor in his neighborhood. He gives Dudley one final warning or else consequences will ensue, but Dudley fails to comply. We then see a pepper sprayed Dudley wait in the back of the squad car. The DEA of Petropolis receives news about the truck explosion at the border, and Hank suspects that it's cartel work. In the middle of the meeting, Hank receives a call from the Petropolis Police Department. At the station, Dudley with pepper spray stains on his fur gives his apology to the officer for his actions and they let him go. Hank is there to pick him up and drives him to his family home, where he then takes a bus to his condo. Stressed out, Dudley calls Keswick Goodman for help. Keswick arrives at the door and Dudley tells him his situation. He's now divorced, his wife knows he's a meth cooker, and he has no way to get out of this situation. Keswick assures him that everything's going to be alright; if Skyler tells the DEA of Dudley's meth business, Keswick will make sure that a disaster will happen to her. Dudley says that he doesn't want anything bad to happen to his wife and children as he still wishes the best for them, he just wants to be with them again and exit his meth empire. Keswick tells him that there's still time to restart and meet someone else. Crofford Rahat is notified and ready for any job Keswick throws at him. Characters Main * Dudley White * Skyler White * Dudley Jr. * Hank Spitzer Supporting * Gustavo Bakkara * Viktor Rashkovsky * Mr. Margolis * Chihuahua brothers (debut) Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episode "No Mas" and the first half of "Caballo Sin Nombre" * The episode gets its name from Dudley admitting to his wife that he's a meth cooker, Mr. Margolis admitting that he was responsible for the aircraft incident to the media, and Dudley's admittance into the darker years of his life.